Don't Jump!
by Illead
Summary: "Luna ran while she spoke, waving goodbye, and once she got to Gill, her eyes widened. 'G-Gill? Come on, come away from that ledge.' She stepped closer, as he looked to her, not moving away from the cliff edge. 'Please, come back, Gill... I'd miss you.' Her eyes watered as much as his." Oneshot.


**Don't Jump!**

"Luna! Luna!" There was silence in Waffle Town, a pregnant silence that had gone on for days. Akari had married Luke, breaking every marragable man and unmarragable man's heart. But she was happy, so it was okay, and said men were alright. However, the hurt was there, obviously, since most of the young guys and Gray loved her, yet she chose someone. So they chose someone else. In turn, Chase married Maya, Selena and Gray married, Julius married Candace, Jin married Anissa, Phoebe was asked to marry Calvin, and they married in a few days, and Kathy left town to another bar, breaking Owen's heart- that is, until she came back and they got married, too. Renee, though, was engaged to be married to Toby within the hour. Yet Gill still remained, and today he was on Mount Gelato, ready to jump. Not that Luna knew this, of course. "Quick! Hurry! It's... It's Gill!"

The pinkette bachlorette stopped her needle work, carefully setting it down. "Alright. Where?" She looked calm, but even Shelly and Candace, who were both not there, would have known. In this, she felt thankful. Leaving a note for anyone, it simply said 'Be back soon! -Luna' and she followed Jake.

"Mount Gelato! Hurry!" He ushered her out, and went at a sprint, in which the smaller woman was full out _running_ to save him from whatever he was doing. Jake, however, lost his breath and panted, hands on his knees, doubled over, while the pigtailed girl ran still, summer dress moving fast as she. "I hope he's alright..." With a sigh, he looked to a worried Hamilton and Coleen, smiling nervously. "He'll be alright." But the worry was still there, naturally. Everyone was worried for Gill in Waffle Town. For the past season they had been.

Now Luna was in Caramel River District, and saw Akari farming by the entrance. She looked up, distressed. "Is he...?" Luna nodded, in which she subtly nodded and let Luna run on.

Once she got past Akari, she found Luke cutting down firewood at the entrance to Mount Gelato, giving a wave and figuring out how they knew Gill was here in Waffle Town. Luke saw Gill, at the very top of the trail, before the log itself, who then told his wife, Akari, who told Luke to run into town, and then it was spread from Sundae Inn to _everywhere_. Which she was, honestly, glad for.

Luke said nothing, just nodded quietly, cutting a tree down to build their home up to prepare for a baby they expected next season, mid Spring. He hummed worriedly under his breath, and soon Akari joined him. "Good luck!" That was all he said, as Akari sighed softly. After all, she had loved him the most before he turned cold on her, so she went to Luke for comfort, and fell for him, marrying him soon after.

"Thanks!" Luna ran while she spoke, waving goodbye, and once she got to Gill, her eyes widened. "G-Gill! Come on, come away from that ledge." She stepped closer, as he looked to her, not moving away from the cliff edge. "Please, come back, Gill... I'd miss you." Her eyes watered as much as his.

"Luna... Would you?" He was geninue about it, as he began to step away. "Would you... W-Would you really miss me?"

"I would. You mean the world to me!" Luna took his hand, squeezing it tight. "I'm there for you always, aren't I? I'm never not there when you need me, like when you went to Akari's wedding alone, and you cried your eyes out in the very back, and then took comfort in me at the Tailor Shop. O-Or that time you had that fight with your dad and Akari was engaged to Luke, so you came to ask for comfort, and I gave it to you. And that time when Akari was late for your date at Sundae Inn to spend time with Luke in the forest, cutting down wood. I've always been there for you, even before I knew you really well. Because, Gill, I lov-" She was cut off when he kissed her, in which her eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Then her big eyes shut, and she relaxed.

"Because why?" Gill broke the kiss softly, as Luna opened her eyes to see his tear-stained face smiling at _her_, making her heart beat ten times faster, or so it felt. If she could hear it, she bet Gill could, too. "Why have you always been there for me?"

"B-Because I-I... I lo-" Luna felt her face redened. She couldn't say it properly, so she kissed him back to prove the rest.

"I love you, too, Luna." Gill chuckled, holding her close, as Luna blushed more. They stood that way until Akari and Luke left to go into their home to make supper. Looks like everyone got their happy ending after all.

** Soooo... I hope you like it. It's cheesy, but I love cheesy things when it's fit to write them, like this. Again, it was a good idea, I only hoped it was portrayed right. As my second Gill/Luna where they actually work out, I totally am in love with this crack pairing, like Owen/Kathy. Well, toodles! I don't own this game, sorry. ~Illead **


End file.
